The Research Translation Core (RTC) facilitates interaction within the SRP at OSU and serves as the SRP's main interface with our stakeholders, NIEHS, and other SRP Centers. The four main activities of the RTC include developing partnerships with government agencies, technology transfer, communicating within SRP, and disseminating information to a broad audience. The RTC has established relationships with regulatory enforcement and public health officials with interests in the Portland Harbor and Lower Duwamish Superfund Sites. In the next project period, the RTC will expand relationships to focus OSU SRP research on the assessment, monitoring and environmental health implications of PAHs and other contaminants found at Superfund sites throughout the United States. Technology transfer activities will include the use of PSDs for environmental monitoring at Superfund sites, and their potential applications in human health risk assessment. The RTC will collaborate and develop biological impact metrics which regulatory officials can use to monitor Superfund site remediation activities. We will promote the science of our biomedical projects to inform EPA and other risk assessors what our research findings imply for assessment of human health risks from PAH mixtures. The RTC will prepare educational materials and data resources relevant to current issues at Superfund Sites and disseminate information effectively to a broad audience. We will develop a new web-based search tool that provides comprehensive data about Superfund-related issues and sites throughout the United States. The RTC will facilitate communications within and outside the SRP, enhance opportunities for stakeholder interactions and impact, and report achievements to NIEHS and other SRP Centers. We will organize a seminar series that enhances trainee and center investigator awareness of Superfund site issues and emphasizes the impacts of OSU SRP research on decision-making. We plan to summarize the SRP'S translation achievements in a biannual electronic newsletter that we will distribute to other SRP programs, current and potential stakeholders, and NIEHS. The RTC will maintain a dynamic website providing updates on SRP activities, access to our seminar series, and profiles of our trainees.